


Delivery Boy

by eccedentesiasta



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Bisexual!Matteo, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedentesiasta/pseuds/eccedentesiasta
Summary: What if Simón had been the one to deliver Ámbar's order that day in Cancún?





	1. A dream, on wheels (Part 1)

_It had all started when Luna arrived late to work that morning._

 

_La generala_ had been going off about the mistake that had been hiring Luna for the past twenty minutes.

“I shouldn’t have trusted your judgement to pick a new hire,” she ranted: “...you proved yourself untrustworthy since that register incident.”

Simón did his best to ignore her as he cleaned up Table 4. _He didn’t wanna talk about it_. He had enough by being stuck on this job to pay for Benicio’s debt. There was no other thing he could do — he was a good guy: the type that would never turn his back on a friend in need.

_ Not like he could’ve admitted the italian had stolen the money without him being around to take the blame for it either. _

When a colorful figure zoomed on the corner of his eye though, all bad thoughts went away. You could see it in the way that his expression instantly shifted. As usual, _la generala_ reprimanded her and sent her inside to put on her uniform with a stern expression, as if she wasn’t the speediest worker in Foodger Wheels Cancún— all clumsiness aside.

The day went on painfully slow for her. She was anxious to tell Simón about the dream she had last night. And in a brief span on free time, she blabbered about it. This time it was a skating rink, and a melody he would have to write down later.

Of course, _la generala_ didn’t let her finish. They never had free time. There was always something they could do around the business. And right now was the busiest hour for delivery — Luna’s specialty.

The petite extended her arms and waited for la generala to place the backpack in her hands, but their boss seemed to have another thing coming for them as she narrowed her eyes.

“Actually, Álvarez — why don’t you do Valente’s turf instead?”

Luna’s eyes opened wide. “What?! But, _boss_ …”

“Being a deliverer is not supposed to be a fun activity! It’s a job and you don’t seem to take it seriously. So you’re gonna stay here for the rest of the day on kitchen duty, reflecting on the importance of punctuality and responsibility.”

“Boss, I don’t think —”

“Do you want to defy me too, Álvarez? Because I would strongly advise you not to.”

Simón sighed, grabbed the lunch bag and skated away.

 

 _He knew that address,_ Simón thought as he read it from his GPS. _It was the mansion._  

He made his way down the pier, and from a distance he saw a boy in a salmon shirt doing a headstand in skates. He had never seen such thing before: he thought of them just as a way of transport, but he was curious about his technique. However, he had to deliver this order on time and couldn’t afford to waste no time—

 

“Woah!” Simón couldn’t say anything else before he fell over the leather backpack splayed on the sidewalk, grabbing a hold on its owner for stability.

“Hey! Hands off,” Matteo groggily helped him get on his feet before shoving him off.

“I’m sorry.”

 

His accent was nowhere familiar. He guessed it sounded pretty Italian.

 

“You better watch where you’re going. Alright, kid?”

“— And _you_ better pick up your things and get out of the way, _fresita_. I’m leaving.”

 

As he resumed his route, he faintly heard him from the distance: “What? You’re just gonna go?!”

 

Balsano placed his hands on his hips and sighed sweetly. “ _Should’ve known Mexican boys are a tease._ ”

 

* * *

 

Ámbar set her tablet on the table before speaking.

 

“It’s a disaster. The food will be here in any minute and Matteo went ghost on me, guys.”

“Don’t freak out, Ámbar. He’s probably on traffic or something.”

“You don’t get it, guys. I’ve been calling him, I know for a fact his phone is on. He’s just not answering.”

“Haven’t you considered the possibility he’s ignoring you?” Jazmín let out mindlessly as she filed her nails, before Delfi nudged her. “Ow! What did I say?”

Ámbar laid her head back and sighed. “Just check his social media activity. I can’t even be bothered,”

“Ámbar...” Jazmín whispered, scooting closer to Delfi.

“What?”

“Who is that guy?” Delfi completed, before she was interrupted at the other end of the call.

“Here’s your order!” Simón cheerily announced himself, twisting his feet and stopping.

 

Ámbar looked over and had to do it twice. _Damn_ , she thought, _maybe the Buenos Aires branch had some stepping up to do after all_ , because she had never had such eyecandy as her deliverer.

 

“He is cute, that’s what he is.” Jazmín murmured.

“Foodger Wheels is always on time,” he continued, placing the two cups on the nearest surface and dropping the lunch bag beside them to start taking out the items. “One Express Kit, French fries, two slices of apple pie and…” Simón grabbed the cups and looked up at Ámbar. “Wow.”

 

 _He should go out and deliver orders more often_ , he concluded, _because he was sure there had never been a more beautiful girl in all Cancún_. He would even dare to say in all Mexico. The way her bathing suit hugged her curves perfectly took his breath away. And don’t get him started in those crystal eyes he avoided looking twice at out of nervousness. Simón was pretty sure that was the most striking thing about her, even though it hadn’t been the first thing he acknowledged.

 

Ámbar realized he was staring, but didn’t mind it that much: “...and — I’m guessing, two chocolate milkshakes?”

 

Remembering how to use his words took him a few seconds. “Y-yeah! Two chocolate milkshakes, miss.”

The blonde grabbed the cups and put them down. “Thank you, handsome.” Ámbar smiled at him endearingly.

 

Simón nodded down before turning away to leave... but she didn’t want him to go. _She wanted to have his attention a little longer_.

 

“Hey! Delivery Boy!”

He stopped on his tracks. “Yes? I-is there something wrong with your food?”

“No,” Ámbar was soon to reply, to Simón’s confusion. “It’s just that…”

 

The blonde looked around and tried to come up with something quick. She settled her eyes on the two apple pies on the table. _Matteo. Where could he be?_

 

“...I’m stopping over here in Cancún and I was wondering if you know some places I could go to skate.” 

“Wait — do you skate?”

Ámbar nodded proudly. “I do freestyle roller skating. Back where I live I am _la reina de la pista_.”

 

 _Figures,_ Simón thought, _she’s just perfect._

 

“Sure! I mean — there’s a skatepark close to where I work. The ramps are pretty decent, I guess.” He said, scratching his nape nervously. 

“Okay, I’ll look into it later. Thanks again, Delivery Boy.”

“No problem, _bonita_.” He replied with moonstruck eyes, and Ámbar couldn’t help feeling flattered.

“— And here you are! That’s just great.”

 

Simón turned his head to the opposite side of the pool and mentally cursed. _It was that guy again._ “Give me a break, will you?”

 

Ámbar frowned. “Wait — do you know each other?”

“Unfortunately we do, _mi amor_.” Matteo confirmed, wrapping his arm around her.

Simón got the cue. “I’ll just go—”

Ámbar grabbed both by the arm. “No! No one leaves. I wanna know what happened.”

“ _He_ happened. I was skating with some guys on the street and this _moron_ ran into me.”

“You were skating in the middle of the sidewalk— what was I supposed to do?!”

“Hey! Don’t talk to me like that.” Matteo stepped forward and stood close to Simón.

“Or what? Huh?!” Simón lifted his chin up, unafraid and with boiling blood.

 

He couldn’t have expected Matteo to throw him into the water. Not even Ámbar, who had dated him from the seventh grade, could have expected his outburst. She firmly believed that Matteo only knew how to run his mouth.

 

The blonde spiraled into distress pretty quickly. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MATTEO?!”

Ámbar started to take off her white shirt. “No one talks to me like tha—”

“Shut up! I’m trying to do something!” She snarled, throwing it on the sunlounger she was laying on moments ago.

 

Without further discussion she dove into the water. She managed to lift him enough for Simón to be able to get out of the pool.

 

Ámbar went up one of the ladders and joined Simón.

 

“Are you okay?” The boy nodded. “What’s your name?”

He coughed out some water before answering: “...My name’s Simón.”

“— What is going on here, Ámbar?”

“Nothing, Rey! I’m already onto it, if you haven’t noticed.” Ámbar annoyedly answered.

“Okay. Right. Excuse me, all of you.”

“Wait!” Ámbar held her hand up. “Actually, would you mind escorting Matteo? He was just leaving.”

“Are you serious, Ámbar?!” Matteo protested.

Rey let out a dry chuckle. “Miss Ámbar, need I to remind you I am not your butler —”

“Rey, I’m asking you just this once! Would you? I am busy nursing Simón here.”

 

Rey sighed.

 

“C’mon, Mr. Balsano. I’ll walk you to the entrance.”

 

Matteo kept looking back as he walked away with Rey.

 

“We’re not done, Ámbar! You hear me?”

 

Ámbar shuddered at this. She had never seen him like that.

 

The blonde focused on the mexican again, unsure of what to attend first.

 

“ _A towel_ ,” she resolved out loud, “...I’ll get you a towel. Mr. Valente!”

“Th-th-thank you, Ámbar.” Simón shivered, picking up the name by ear.

“It’s nothing. MR. VALENTE!”

“What’s wrong, Miss Ámbar- Simón! What are you doing here? Where’s Luna?”

 

 _Who was Luna? Was she his girlfriend? A guy like him had to have a girlfriend._  

_...Why did she even care, anyway?_

 

“Hi, Miguel-” Simón greeted before being interrupted by Ámbar.

“He fell into the pool and needs a towel.”

“Miss Ámbar, you’re soaking wet-”

“I’m well aware, Mr. Valente. Just do your job, will you?”

 

Miguel pursed his lips. “Of course. I’ll be right back.”

 

As soon as Miguel went back inside, Simón talked again. “You could be nicer, you know?”

“Why? He works for me. He’s used to that kind of treatment, right?”

“He’s a _personnel manager_ , and you’re treating him like a _butler_.”

Ámbar winced in disgust. “How does he know you, anyway?”

“My best friend Luna is his daughter. She works with me at Foodger Wheels.”

“Right. Okay.”

“Is your boyfriend always such a _fresa_?”

Ámbar frowned. “A _what now_?”

“A _fresa_ ,” he repeated. “You know- cocky, arrogant…”

“ _I mean_ …” Ámbar chuckled, “...he’s a _tad bit_ arrogant, alright. Mostly he’s a show-off, and I admit that it gets on my nerves sometimes. But as much as I want him to be, he’s not perfect.”

“You deserve better.” Simón said, pretty convinced.

“He’s as  _best_ as it can get. There’s no _better_.”

“I’m pretty sure there is.”

“Yeah? And what makes you so sure, _Delivery Boy_?" She teased him sprinkling his legs.

Simón giggled. “I-”

“ — Here are the towels, Miss Ámbar.”

 

The brunet was taken aback by the interruption. Ámbar noticed this, glancing reluctantly as she grabbed the object. “Thank you, Miguel.” She dismissed him while wrapping Simón on the towel.

 

“You are actually very kind.” 

“It’s nothing, really. You seem like a good person — I thought I could show you some courtesy.”

“Well, thank you... I think I’ll just dry off and head back. I have a job to keep.”

“No!” Ámbar stopped him, grabbing his hand. “I mean — no way! You couldn’t possibly show up at work reeking of chlorine.”

“I’m sure my boss will understand. She’s very strict —”

“ — and I’m very strictly saying that I’m not gonna let you leave. _You_ are gonna go take off that wet uniform and _I’ll_ handle your boss.”

“Are you sure? She’s a very difficult woman.”

“Oh — so am I.”

 

* * *

 

After talking to his boss and explaining the situation, she had no other option but to dismiss Luna from work for her to bring Simón’s things over to change.

 

“Miss Ámbar,”

“Yeah?”

“We found this when we were cleaning the pool,” one of the workers said as he dropped an item on her palm. “Do you recognize it?”

Ámbar held the necklace in front of her eyes. _A silver chain with a purple guitar pick hanging from it_.

“No, but let me have it. _For safe-keeping_.”


	2. A dream, on wheels (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finally meets Ámbar and Matteo, and Matteo gives her a nickname. We are told who Simón got his necklace from, Simón stays for dinner with the Bensons and, as usual, Sharon is planning on something.

“Simón!”  


The brunette dropped her skates by the entrance as she ran inside.

 

“Simón! Where are you?”

“Excuse me! Who exactly are you?”

 

Rey stood in front of the girl, blocking her way.

 

“I-I’m Luna. My parents work here, I-”

“Luna!”

 

They both turned their heads to the stairwell, from which Ámbar quickly made her way down, wearing a beautiful turquoise dress.

 

“We were expecting you!” The blonde gave the girl her biggest smile as she shook her hand.

“You were?” Rey and Luna promptly asked in unison.

“Of course, Rey! Luna is Simón’s friend! She’s here to drop by some clothes for him.”

 

She widened her eyes at Rey and he got the cue. He silently nodded and left them alone.

 

Luna grimaced at Rey’s robot-like behavior at the girl’s orders. “Well-- it’s nice to meet you… what’s your name?”

“My name’s Ámbar. Ámbar Smith.” The blonde said as she brought her hand forward.

As soon as Luna shook it, she resumed. “...I’m staying here with my godmother. We just came back from our vacations in Miami.”

“That sounds really cool.”

 

Both of them nodded as an awkward silence ensued. Ámbar gave her a tight-lipped smile and raised her eyebrows.

 

“So… would you mind giving me Simón’s clothes? He’s in the shower right now, but I’ll leave them in the room for him to grab and change--”

“-- Yeah! Of course, uhm…” Luna quickly moved around the contents of her backpack. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Ámbar smiled again, and turned around to go back upstairs to her room.

“Where did you get that?”

“Get what?”

“On your neck. That necklace.”

“Oh- this necklace?”

“Yeah.”

“One of the workers found it at the bottom of the pool. I have absolutely no idea of how long it has been in there, but I’m holding onto it for now.”

“Well- don’t worry, because it’s Simón’s.”

“Simón’s?” Luna nodded as Ámbar looked down at the purple guitar pick hanging from it, with a genuine smile on her lips. “Of course. I’ll go upstairs now, okay?”

 

Luna nodded, suspecting about the blonde’s honesty. Why was she wearing the necklace if she didn’t know who it belonged to? It was odd. She was pretty sure her entire outfit was designer’s… why would she hang on to a simple silver chain?

* * *

“Simón?” The door creaked as she entered the guest’s room, clothes pressed against her chest.

 

“Simón? Your friend Luna is here.”

 

Still no answer. Ámbar dropped the items of clothing in the bed and sat, expectantly. She was not going to go down and then back upstairs twice if something was missing.

 

Minutes later came Simón, who was absentmindedly drying his hair with his towel as he walked towards the bed.

 

“Whoa!”

 

Ámbar had already covered her eyes with her left hand and stuck her right hand out as if it was any help to erase the image of a very-naked Simón off her memory.

 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Ámbar, what are you even doing here--”

 

But Ámbar was far gone out the door, running to her bedroom, cheeks furiously flushed from embarrassment…

 

...And frustration.

 

“Ámbar-- my socks are missing!” Simón helplessly yelled through the walls, ignoring the fact that they were soundproof.

* * *

 _One minute left. If he doesn’t come down, I’m going home,_ Luna resolved after Rey’s furtive stares got way too intimidating.

 

The minute had passed, and she just prayed that Simón would be okay.

 

The sun was going down when she went out. Cancún’s waters were shining and golden, the wild breeze messed with her hair.

 

“Hey!”

 

Luna turned around to a masculine voice she didn’t recognize, and encountered a rather tall guy with curly hair.

 

“Hi…?”

“What are you doing here?”

Luna frowned. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I asked you first.”

“Well, I asked you second!”

“Okay! _Geez_ , I was just messin’ with you.” Matteo laughed. “This is my girlfriend’s house.”

“...Ámbar’s your girlfriend?”

“You know her?” Luna nodded. “Yeah. We’ve been together since like, forever.” Luna dropped her gaze and stretched her lips in a line. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Oh! My best friend Simón had an accident. Some douche threw him into the pool. What an idiot. What was his name, by the way? It was… Marcos-- no, that doesn’t sound like it. Maybe Matías… no-- that ain’t it. It was… crap, I have it on the tip of my tongue! Ma… Ma...”

“Matteo?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I think that’s it-- wait. How do you know?”

“ _I’m_ Matteo.”

 

Luna’s mouth fell agape, and she brought her hand up to it.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m, so sorry--”

“No, it’s okay. I mean, I guess I would feel the same if someone threw Gastón into a pool.”

“ _Gastón_ … is he your best friend?”

“Yeah. I mean, he has been the latest one. I have a lot of friends.”

“Oh, really? Then you must be a really likeable person.”

 

Or maybe he had been transferred to too many schools in his life, which meant he had to meet a whole bunch of new people every time, so now he had left so many acquaintances around the world who hit his DMs every once in a while saying ‘how is everything going for you? We miss you here’.

 

He never texted them back.

 

“I like to believe I am.”

“Then why did you act like that towards Simón? What happened?”

“He was being flirtatious towards Ámbar.”

“ _Woah_. He was?”

“At least that’s what it seemed!”

“No. It couldn’t be. Simón is as attractive as a little puppy.”

“Well, maybe you’re only saying that because he’s your best friend.”

 

Luna fell quiet for a second.

 

“Whatever! ...Maybe it was a misunderstanding?”

“If it had been a misunderstanding, then why would Ámbar ask me to leave?”

“Because you were being mean.”

“Ámbar is mean. Like, all the time.”

“No, she isn’t. She has been very hospitalary actually.”

“With Simón, yes. But what about you?” Luna pursed her lips. “Believe anything you want, but I know her better, and I think she’s doing all of this out of sheer interest.”

“How can you speak so badly of her and still date?”

“As if she doesn’t do the same with me.”

“Even if she does, that’s not love! Love is respect, and trust, and honesty!”

“Alright, Disney princess, it’s time to get you back in your book.” Matteo said as he started to step away alongside her.

“No! And you still haven’t answered my question.” Luna planted her feet as she stared up at him.

 

Matteo looked up, scrambling through his thoughts.

 

“I don’t know. I guess we’ve known each other for so long… that we are the only thing that each of us have for certain.”

 

Luna stared at him, in awe from the lingering answer.

 

“...C’mon, princess. Let’s get a milkshake, shall we?”

* * *

So there was Simón, standing in the main entrance wearing shoes with no socks. He had asked some advice from Mónica about what had happened, and after getting a good laugh out of her, she told him to stay for dinner so he and Ámbar could talk. He tried to refuse, but then Mónica said she would make some cochinita pibil specially for him and he couldn’t say no.

 

Sharon then came to the entrance, suspicious about the presence in her house.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Simón quickly turned, and found a quite elegant woman. She held a fair resemblance to Ámbar.

 

“Good evening, ma’am.”

“Good evening. Who are you, young man?”

“Oh-- my name’s Simón Álvarez.”

“Simón… right, let me rephrase the question-- what are you doing in my house?”

“Well, Mónica invited me for dinner.”

“Did she?” He witnessed how her expression transformed from outrage to delight. “Then... welcome to our house! Has my goddaughter showed you some hospitality? -- Don’t just stand there, come join me in the living room!”

 

Simón didn’t know what to do. It would be rude to turn the lady down, since she was the owner of the house.

 

“Sure! Okay.”

 

They both went ahead and sat on opposite couches.

 

“So tell me, Simón-- what do you do for a living?”

“Well, I just graduated high school so I’m working for a while. I’m currently a waiter at Foodger Wheels Cancún.”

“Oh, that’s my goddaughter’s favorite. Just earlier she had a tantrum over what Mónica made for lunch and went ahead and ordered from that place.”

“Did she?” Sharon nodded. “Well-- I actually was the one who brought her order here.”

“So you two met?” Simón nodded. “I apologize. She can be a nightmare.”

“Not at all. She was actually very nice. Unlike her boyfriend…”

“Balsano’s boy? Their relationship’s dynamic is really weird. He stood Ámbar for lunch just today.”

“That’s distasteful. Is he like that all the time?”

“Well, back in Buenos Aires they’re always together. But never with her friends.”

“What are you two hens gossiping about? -- Simón! I-I didn’t realize you were still here.”

 

Simón stood up to answer, but Sharon was quicker.

 

“Yes. Mónica invited them over for dinner.”

“Oh.” Ámbar tried to suppress her expression of excitement. “How was your shower?”

“It was just fine. Thank you, Ámbar.”

 

The tension could be cut with a knife.

 

“I’ll go check on the dinner.”

“I’ll go with you.”

 

Simón closely followed Ámbar to the kitchen, before grabbing her wrist. She shook with a shiver before turning to him.

 

She retrieved her hand with wide eyes. “What?”

“You saw me naked.”

Ámbar  huffed and brushed a strand of hair off her face. “Yeah, and?”

Simón raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know, I thought it deserved to be acknowledged!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say-- I already said I was sorry! I meant to bring you your clothes!”

“Well, thank you for that!”

“You’re welcome!”

 

They both awkwardly stared at each other. Ámbar dropped her gaze and that’s when she remembered.

 

She shot her head up. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Simón asked with a frown.

“Close your eyes!”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

 

_Why would he close his eyes? What did this girl have in mind? The day was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. And he just happened to spend the day with the oddest girl in existence._

 

“Now open.”

 

Simón opened his eyes, and felt a familiar weight on his neck. _His necklace._ It had been missing since he fell into the pool and he had barely noticed.

 

“My necklace. Where…?”

“A worker found it while draining the pool. Luna told me it was yours.”

“Thank you. It’s my lucky charm.”

“Is it?”

Simón nodded. “It was the first guitar pick I got. My grandma gave it to me--”

“Simón! Ámbar! Dinner’s ready!” Mónica called.

 

Simón went first before Ámbar stopped him.

 

“Do you know what we’re having?”

“Yeah-- it’s _cochinita pibil_.”

“Cochi-what?”

“ _Cochinita pibil_. It’s pork.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound like much of a dish.”

Simón laughed as he sat down at the table. “Mónica might be able to explain it better.”

“Explain what, Simón?”

Simón shot his head up. “Ámbar was asking me about tonight’s dinner.”

“I hope it wasn’t a complaint.” Sharon shot a glance at Ámbar, to which she shuddered.

“No, miss. She was rather asking what it was.”

“Oh. I’m curious too, actually. Mónica, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Not at all, Miss Benson. I made _cochinita pibil_ . It’s pork marinated in orange juice and vinegar and seasoned with annatto. You wrap it in plantain leaves, roast it and _voilá_!”

 

Ámbar stared at the plate. _It looked weird to her. She didn’t eat weird food._ Her friends were surprised she ate sushi.

 

“It’s my favorite,” Simón said between munches.

“Is it?”

“Yeah. Just try it!”

 

Ámbar bit her lip before picking up a small amount in her fork. She brought it to her mouth, scrunched her eyes and chewed.

 

_It wasn’t that bad._

 

_It was… pretty interesting. Good, even._

 

“And?”

“...It’s actually nice,” Ámbar let out.

“You’re welcome, miss Ámbar.” Mónica answered, correctly assuming that this was the only praise she would get from the blonde.

“Thank you, Mónica for this gastronomic display. It’s delicious. -- You may be dismissed.”

“Of course. If you all will excuse me…”

 

With this Mónica left the table and went back into the kitchen.

 

“What’s that on your neck, Simón?”

“Oh! It’s a guitar pick.”

“...You didn’t tell me music was one of your interests.”

“Yes. Music is my passion, Miss Benson.”

“Do you plan on studying Music in college?”

“Yes. I’ve actually looked up some music schools and academies already… but I couldn’t study away from home, in Ciudad de México or Guadalajara: it would be too expensive. I’d have to work while studying if I want to be able to fly here to see my family every once in a while. You should know I’m very close to my family.”

“But… If you had it any easier with... accomodation and all of that, would you go away for college?”

“I… don’t know, Miss Benson. I mean, I guess that I would- .but I’m still working on my image as an artist, so it’s nothing I’m worrying about at the moment.”

Sharon gave him a sly smile. “I see. You artists are so fussy.”

 

A few moments passed before Sharon excused herself and left the table.

 

“Your godmother seems very nice.”

“She has been in a extremely good mood.” Ámbar whispered as she nervously tapped on her plate with her fork. “I wonder what she’s planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's sooo hard to post on time lmao. i had been writing this for a while, so here you go. <3


End file.
